drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziya Asunawa
For use in: General RPS, can be a sitter. Name: Ziya Asunawa (NSW Gray Sitter) Age: 187 Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar, Altara Physical Description: Ziya Asunawa is the sort of woman one would look twice at if they crossed her on a street. She is an attractive woman; not pretty, not handsome, attractive. Olive skinned and full lipped, her best feature is easily her eyes: large, expressive pools of brown that had learnt very well over the years, the art of making people feel small. She has short, evenly layered black hair that falls just a little below her ears and is often clipped back using small silver pins. She is not very tall at 5’7, but she dismissed her lack of height from her list of weaknesses a long time ago. She is not particularly enthused by fashion and clothes, and prefers to dress ‘comfortably’ rather than grandly, unless of course, it is required of her to be otherwise. On the other hand, she is a great lover of jewelery and will always have on a pair of golden hoops on her ears or few rings on her left hands. Character History Ziya Asunawa was born on a sunny day in the middle of the summer, the youngest of the six siblings that Kara Asunawa had borne over the years. Her father was a merchant and he was often gone from home, his travels for better goods taking him far from Ebou Dar and home. Truth to be told, Ziya never missed her father’s presence, for she was surrounded by seven of the strongest people she had ever met. Each one had that same stubborn streak, whether the person in question was bold and flighty, or quiet and intuitive, together they were nothing but a lot of mules. That is if mules cared and cooperated well with each other. Her family was one dedicated to herb study and healing, and she was not a day older than seven when her mother decided that it was time for Ziya to begin her learning. Although she always had a great respect for Kara, it was Ziya’s elder brother who she loved and admired the most. Five years older than she, Manek was a buoyant, well loved lad, who always had a cheerful smile playing on his lips and had a knack for getting into trouble. Ziya, with her rebellious streak and tiger like ferocity had been his favorite almost from the beginning, and the two often roamed together, laughing and cheery all the while that they did. It was the day that Manek returned from the Rahad, bleeding all over, with scratches and bruises all over his face and arms that Ziya first discovered that she was a channeler. Desperate to the point of hysteria when she saw Manek, Ziya used her own strength to help Manek survive using the One Power. As she had not known this then, she went to Kara, explaining that a ‘miracle’ had occurred, that she had healed Manek. Rather than receiving the nod and smile she had expected, Ziya saw her mother’s face turn solemn. Sad, even. It was a week later that Ziya left for Tar Valon. And destiny, she later believed. After getting over her initial shock and homesickness, Ziya found herself enthralled by the Tower and a thirst for knowledge was born in her that she was constantly fighting to fulfill. Looking back, Ziya finds herself noticing that it was during these first few years in the Tower that she ‘tamed’ down. Oh, she still had her temper, but over the years she gained a control over it of steel-like strength and few managed to rile her. When they did of course, they usually regretted it. She was not one for outbursts and shouting matches, but she held grudges for a long time and sometimes, time didn’t heal all. She had chosen her Ajah long before any one had suspected, since in fact, it was a Gray Sister who had aided her through her journey to the White Tower and as a young, susceptible girl Ziya had been more than impressed as she watched the Gray aid several others as well, solving problems left right and center, mediating, helping those in despair and all the while being able to keep a smooth face and a warm smile. More than being impressed, Ziya gained a deep respect for the woman, a respect she hoped determinedly to gain for herself. And that she did. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios